How Many Years?
by adistantland
Summary: Derek and Casey used to be together in the past, but their parents ruined everything. Will they get back together or not? I promise that it's much better than it sounds. Dasey! Rated T for mild language. R&R!
1. Flashbacks

**Okay so Casey and Derek used to be boyfriend and girlfriend but their mom and dad got married and they ended the relationship so now they think the other person doesn't love the other anymore and this chapter is in the summer and Casey's family is just moving in to Derek's house. Oh yeah, and Edwin and Marti know about them too. This is just so there is no confusion, enjoy!**

* * *

Casey was quiet the entire way to her new home although it was only fifteen minutes away. She looked out the window, leaning her head against it. Her mom looked at her in the mirror and asked,

"Honey, are you okay?"

She looked at her, gave her a small smile and said,

"I'm fine."

Her voice wavered a bit but her mom didn't notice. Lizzie noticed this and when their mom looked back at the road, she saw Casey let a tear fall. She grabbed Casey's hand and mouthed to her an 'It'll be okay, I promise.'

Casey smiled and wiped her tear before she hugged her. When they let go, Lizzie went back to her game and Casey continued to look out the window. Her mind went back to the day her life got turned upside down.

**Flashback:**

_Casey was watching TV with Lizzie. She was happy that she told her about her boyfriend that she's been hiding for three years. She was also planning to tell her mom the same night. Ten minutes later, the door opened and in came an even happier Nora. She just came home from her date with the guy she was meeting for two weeks now._

_She ran to her mom and they both said at the same time,_

_"I got something to tell you!"_

_Casey laughed and said,_

_"You can go first mom."_

_Her mom was bubbling with excitement and then she blurted out,_

_"I'm engaged!"_

_She showed her the ring on her finger and Casey said,_

_"Oh it's beautiful mom! Who's the guy?"_

_Her mom suddenly went all dreamy._

_"This sweet, sweet man named George."_

_Casey froze. Her boyfriend's fathers name was George._

_"Wha-what's his last name?"_

_"Venturi."_

_"So your getting married to a man named George Venturi?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"That's great mom."_

_She looked at Lizzie who had a saddened look on her face. She faced her mom again and her mom said,_

_"So...what were you going to tell me?"_

_Casey just stared at her._

_"Umm...nothing...nevermind mom...I'm...going to bed."_

_Casey walked off to her room and heard Nora say,_

_"Did I say something wrong?"_

_No response came back and a few seconds later, Lizzie came into her room._

_"Are you okay Casey?"_

_Casey shook her head and buried her face in her hands._

_"Of course I'm not okay Liz! My boyfriend that I've had for three years is going to be my new...stepbrother."_

_She started crying and Lizzie wrapped her arms around her._

_"I know what mom did was wrong and she should have talked to us first...but...but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"Honestly...I don't know."_

_Casey cried and cried but all Lizzie could do was comfort her._

_"Well, I need to go to bed, I'm sorry that I can't do anything about this."_

_"It's okay Liz, it's not your falt."_

_They hugged one more time and Lizzie went to her room._

_Casey went under her covers and laid down on her pillow._

_'How will Derek take this?'_

_She asked herself. Then she started to cry again and a few minutes later, she fell asleep._

**End Flashback**

Their van finally pulled up the driveway and Nora shouted,

"We're finally here!"

Casey and Lizzie climbed out of the van while Nora was already at the front door. The followed her and Nora rang the doorbell. _'Ding Dong.'_

A few seconds later, the door opened and there revealed and young man Casey's age. Nora stuck her hand out and shook Derek's hand.

"You must be Derek!"

"Yeah I am."

"It's very nice to meet you."

Nora went inside and Casey and Derek just stared at each other. Lizzie felt unwanted in their silent coversation and said,

"Umm...I'm going to go in too."

She went inside and Derek finally said,

"So...how did you take it? I never got the chance to ask you on the wedding."

She let a tear fall and said,

"Cried for days. How about you?"

"Well, I never usually cry, but I did after my dad told me."

She just nodded her head and Derek enveloped her into an embrace. He rubbed her back telling himself not to let his tears fall too.

"Shh...and I'm not going to say it will be okay...because I know it never will...for both of us..."

Casey just nodded her head.

"But I will tell you that I'll always be there for you...no matter what."

She nodded her head again and started to wipe her tears. Then she said,

"Well, I better start unpacking..."

Then she walked off and left him standing there. Suddenly, he remembered the day they broke up.

**Flashback:**

_Their parents were gone on their honeymoon so Derek invited Casey over. Once she came, they sat quietly on the couch. Derek broke the silence,_

_"Umm...Case?"_

_She faced him and he continued,_

_"I was thinking that maybe..."_

_"We should stop our relationship?"_

_He nodded. She started to cry._

_"I think I know the reason."_

_He looked up at her and said,_

_"You do?"_

_She nodded her head and said,_

_"Because it would be too weird for the family?"_

_He looked down and said,_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, I agree with you but can we still be friends? Like in elementary school?"_

_He smiled and nodded._

_"Yeah, I can do that."_

_She smiled and got up._

_"Well, I should get going, I can't leave Lizzie by herself at home."_

_"Okay. But before you go-"_

_"Can you have one last kiss?"_

_She was practically reading his mind._

_"Yeah."_

_She nodded and said,_

_"Of course."_

_He smiled and they shared their last kiss. A few minutes later, Casey let go of him. She started laughing._

_"I need to go now."_

_"Why the rush?"_

_She raised an eyebrow and said,_

_"Lizzie?"_

_"Oh yeah...right...well...I'll see you next week."_

_"Okay, goodbye Derek."_

_"Bye."_

_And then she walked through the door and left him standing there once again._

**End Flashback**

Derek walked inside and Casey was taking her stuff out of the van. She picked up a box and went inside. Then she asked her mom and her new dad,

"Umm...where's my room?"

George pointed upstairs and said,

"Umm...oh yeah! Upstairs...the room next to Derek's."

She nodded and went upstairs but before she went into her room, she spotted a vase full of roses on a table. They weren't hers but she smile to herself.

**Flashback:**

_Casey, Derek, Emily and Sam were the best of friends since Preschool...well now their in Kindergarten and the day is Valentines Day. Casey was on the swings waiting for her three best friends to come. She wasn't swinging or anything, she was just sitting there and letting the cool breeze hit her face. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh, crisp air. A few seconds later, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She opened her eyes and saw Derek coming towards her with his hands behind his back._

_"Hi Derek."_

_"Hi Casey."_

_He just stood there looking nervous and anxious at the same time._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Umm...uhh...well...I..."_

_"You can tell me...come on..."_

_"Well...I was going to say that you're really pretty and I wanted to ask you to be my Valentine."_

_She smiled and said,_

_"Okay. I'll be your Valentine Derek."_

_He smiled and brought his hands from behind his back. There was a rose in one hand and a small little teddybear in the other._

_"I wanted to give you these."_

_She gently took them from his hands and said,_

_"Thank you Derek, it's really sweet of you."_

_She hugged him and he hugged back. Ever since then, when Valentines Day came, he would always give her roses and ask her to be his Valentine, and ever since then, she would always accept._

**End Flashback**

Casey was done putting everything in her room and she laid down on her bed. Her eyes started to droop and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

In Derek's room, it wasn't so different, but he was just laying on his bed thinking about the day he asked her out...kinda.

**Flashback:**

_It was Casey's 13th Birthday and the three of them took her out to dinner and went to watch a movie at the movie theater next to the restaurant. After the movie was over, Emily got a text message from her mom telling her to come home right now._

_"Oh man! Look I have to go now guys. I promised my mom that I would be home by now."_

_Sam said, "Here I'll walk you home Em."_

_"Thanks Sam, bye you two!"_

_"Bye!"_

_Both Casey and Derek said. He looked at her and she looked back at him. She never knew this but ever since the day he met Casey, he had a crush on her and now...now he knew he was in love._

_"So uhh...you want me to walk you home since there's nothing else to do?"_

_"Sure."_

_They started to walk down the sidewalk in complete silence._

_"So how was your day?"_

_"It was...good...no...it was actually great!"_

_He smiled and a few minutes later, she said,_

_"Oh man! I wish I brought a jacket with me. It's getting chilly."_

_Derek outstretched his arm to her and said,_

_"Come here, I'll keep you warm."_

_She stared at him for a second and finally went under his arm. Then she started shaking again._

_"You okay?"_

_"Oh yeah, I'm fine...just a little nervous."_

_Then she covered her mouth, she never meant to say that. Derek stopped walking and looked at his shoes,_

_"Can I be honest with you?"_

_She nodded her head and he sighed._

_"This is going to be hard but since I already started...okay...you knowhow we've been friends since preschool?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well...now I want to be more than friends."_

_She smiled and said,_

_"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

_He nodded his head._

_"Well...I've always wanted us to be more than friends too."_

_He looked up not expecting that answer._

_"Your serious!?"_

_"Yeah. I am."_

_"Well, does that mean I can ask you out?"_

_She started laughing,_

_"Of course you silly...let's keep going before my mother wonders where I am."_

_About five minutes later, they stopped in front of her house._

_"Well, this is it."_

_"Yeah...well...uhh...good-"_

_He stopped when he turned around and she kissed him on the cheek._

_"Night."_

_She said and she skipped up to her house and waved goodbye to him before closing the door._

_"Night."_

_He finished before walking back home with a big smile on his face._

**End Flashback**

He buried his face in his hand and groaned.

_'How am I supposed to forget about her when I'm still in love with her?'_

He took his face out of his hands and closed his eyes.

_'Of course I'm not going to forget her, I've been in love with her for practically my whole life. She probably doesn't love me anymore.'_

And with that, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I think I'm going to like doing this story even more than Disneyland. This story is sad at first but don't worry, it will get better in the end. The next chapter will be more about Edwin, Lizzie, and some Marti and it will take place one year into the future. Oh and by the way, if you didn't know how old Casey and Derek were, their both 15. Well I hope you all like this chapter, I know I did! Review please!**

**-kris**


	2. Conversations and A Surprise

**Okay, so now this is one year later and their 16 now. This chapter is going to start out with Edwin and Lizzie and then Marti will come in later. Oh yeah and Derek and Casey are always fighting like on the show. Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Edwin and Lizzie were upstairs in the attic in Edwins room. They were discussing the Casey/Derek problem and how retarted their parents were. Edwin started. 

"I don't know why they won't get back together!"

"Edwin, I already told you about this, they're afraid that our parents might not accept them."

"I know, but they're the stupid ones for not telling them in the first place!"

"Yeah, that's true. When did Derek tell you about him and Casey?"

"About two years ago, what about you?"

"The same night my mom told us that she was engaged to your dad. I mean, I already knew about them way before that and I've seen Derek before that too. I don't know why she didn't tell me."

"I don't know either. Before, he would always bring Casey home and they'd always take Marti to the park...sometimes I would tag along too."

"They never did anything with me and she should have told my mom sooner."

Edwin put on a sly look on his face. Then he started to tap his bottom lip.

"We should do something about this."

"Edwin! No! We shouldn't meddle with their relationship!"

He stopped what he was doing and got angry.

"I know! But before this all happened, Derek was nice and he _never_ ordered me around to do stuff for him!"

"Casey's still the same it's just, she doesn't talk to anyone as much as before."

"Does she still talk to Emily?"

"I think she's talking to her right now."

"Oh."

"Does Derek still talk to Sam?"

"Yeah, and in case you forgot, they're on the same hockey team."

"Oh...right."

After she said that, Marti came in and sat down in his room. She was in her PJ's already and she was holding Sir Monks-a-lot.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Lizzie sighed and said,

"Casey and Derek."

"You are!? I want them to get back together. Derek doesn't talk to me much anymore."

"All three of us do Marti, and believe me, I know how you feel. Casey isn't talking to me much either."

"Oh. I liked it when they took me to the park with Edwin."

Edwin smiled and agreed.

"Yeah me too Marti."

"Well, I'm going to bed before daddy comes."

"Okay Marti, but just promise that you won't tell our parents?"

She nodded and went to her room. Edwin and Lizzie said goodnight to each other and Lizzie left his room. He went under the covers and fell asleep. Lizzie sat on her bed for a few minutes before going to sleep herself. In Casey's room, she was talking to Emily on the phone even though she was just one house away.

"How are you holding up Case?"

"Not so good Em, Derek treats me like crap and I haven't seen Sam in a while. Where is he anyway?"

"I think he went to visit his family in the states for the summer and I think Derek still hasn't gotten over your guys' break up. That's why he's treating you like that."

"I don't think so Em, he probably doesn't love me anymore."

"Just don't be so sure though okay?"

"Okay."

"Can I ask you one thing though?"

"Sure."

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do...I never stopped...why are you asking?"

"Uhh...no reason...well, I got to go now."

"See ya Em."

"Bye Case."

They hung up and Casey picked up her diary. She quickly wrote an entry, put it back on her desk and looked at the clock, 12:06.

_'Thank god it's Summer Vacation.'_

She pulled the covers over her and drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, in Derek's room, Derek was on his cell phone with Sam.

"Why did you have to leave me here alone Sam! Now I won't have anyone to talk to."

"Why don't you talk to Casey?"

"You know I can't do that."

"How come?"

"You know why."

"No I don't."

"Fine! I still love her okay!"

"Then why do you treat her like she's a piece of shit?"

"I don't know...maybe because I want to hide my true feelings for her."

"But you guys have been together before...why don't you just get back together?"

"Our parents won't approve! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Look I'm sorry, okay? But it's not exactly my problem, I'm not the one in love with her!"

"Okay okay...she turned me into such a sap! I don't even know what to think anymore."

"Talk. To. Her."

"No...listen...I gotta go...talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure man...see ya."

"See ya man."

He pressed the 'end' button on his phone and threw it on his desk. He stripped down to his boxers and went to bed.

* * *

Nora and George woke up the next morning and got dressed quickly. Nora was cooking pancakes, eggs and bacon for the family when George came into the room. George had a smile on his face. Nora was curious as to why he was smiling so she asked. 

"What's with you?"

"Oh nothing...it's just and idea...popped into my head and trust me it's brilliant."

She flipped a pancake and turned to him again.

"And what is this _oh-so-brilliant_ idea of yours?"

"Okay well, I was thinking of taking the family to the beach in California to do some...you know...family bonding."

"That's a good idea...but I wouldn't say it's brilliant."

"Okay so it isn't. But you see how Derek and Casey act, they fight and fight and then they end up ignoring each other for a whole week before going back to whatever they were doing. You know, this could be bonding time for them."

"You're right. Maybe this is a brilliant idea. When do we plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"To-tomorrow morning!? George that's way too early."

"No it isn't because if we tell them now it won't be a problem."

"Okay fine...but how long are we staying there?"

"Just a month...besides they're already one month into their vacation."

"Okay but where are we going to stay!? They're probably already booked for a hotel."

"All taken care of, I rented a condo a month ago so even if you said no we were going anyway."

"Oh thank god. How are we going to get there?"

"Already got plane tickets."

"Oh thank goodness! Well I better finish making breakfast and we need to tell them the news when they come down."

"Gotcha...so should I wake them up or help you with breakfast?"

"Wake them up!"

George took a metal pot and a ladle and ran upstairs. When he got to the middle of the hallway, he banged them together and yelled,

"Wake up! Wake up! Breakfast is ready and we have a surprise for all of you downstairs!"

He went back downstairs and sat at his normal seat at the table. Nora brought all the breakfast to the table and sat at her normal seat too. Ten minutes later, their five tired children dragged themselves down the stairs. They all plopped on the seats rubbing their eyes and yawning. Marti saw a pancake and immediately woke up.

"Ooh! Pancakes!"

She grabbed two and started eating it. George raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Don't you want any syrup on that?"

"No!"

George backed away a little bit and said,

"Okay everyone...dig in!"

Everyone got their food and Nora decided to bring up a conversation. She looked at Casey and asked,

"So Casey...how's your boyfriend?"

Both Casey and Derek choked on their food and Casey said,

"What do you mean? I never told you I had one."

"Oh come on. That's the reason you always came home late at night when we were at our old house. Come to mention it...you never do that anymore."

"Umm...well...uhh...I don't have one anymore, I haven't had one in a year...if that's what you're asking."

"Oh I'm sorry honey."

Then George looked at Derek and asked,

"Didn't you have a girlfriend too?"

"Yeah...I did..but we...broke up."

"How come?"

"Uhh...umm...no reason."

"Come on son there has to be a reason."

Casey stopped eating her food and everyone was looking at Derek.

"Well...I can't really tell you guys..."

"Fine son...I guess you still haven't gotten over the break up...we'll just lay off."

Everyone went back to eating their food except Casey and Derek. Casey threatened herself not to cry and Derek told himself to breathe. It was true when his dad said that he probably hasn't gotten over the break up. Nora saw them and asked,

"Are you two okay?"

They both looked at her and said,

"Yeah."

Then they went back to eating their food and Nora looked at George and she gave him a nod.

"Okay kids...do you want to know what your surprise is?"

The three younger siblings nodded their head and George said,

"We're going to California for a month! And whether or not you two teens like it, your going anyway."

Derek and Casey sighed and Casey said,

"Can I be excused?"

Nora said, "Yeah honey but start packing we're leaving tomorrow."

She nodded her head and when she got upstairs Derek said,

"Yeah can I be excused too?"

George said, "Sure son...but make sure you do the same thing."

"Sure dad."

He ran upstairs and closed his door. In Casey's room, she was already on the phone with Emily.

"Emily, I can't do this, I can't go to California without anybody to talk to besides Derek!"

"Look Case, maybe you two will bond and become friends and you need to learn how to talk to him like before."

"I guess you're right, but what if that doesn't work out!?"

"Casey...first, calm down...second, it will work...and third, you'll have fun...I promise."

Casey sighed and said,

"Well...fine...I guess I better start packing, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Okay, but remember, you can always call me."

"Yeah I know...well, see you in a month."

"Bye."

She hung up and took out two duffel bags from under her bed. She opened her closet and just threw in clothes in one bag and shoes, accessories, and other stuff into her other bag. She walked out of her room to get her toothbrush but right when she did, Derek did too. She stopped walking and he just stared at her.

"Were you getting your toothbrush?"

She nodded her head.

"You can get it first if you want."

She smiled a little and nodded her head and continued her way to the bathroom. A few seconds later, she came out with her toothbrush and other things. When she got back to her room, Derek got his stuff to and continued packing his belongings for the trip. His mind kept trailing back to the phone conversation he had with Sam half an hour ago.

**Flashback:**

_Derek picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial 2 on it. Sam picked up and said groggly,_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Sam it's Derek."_

_"Hey Derek! You back together with Casey?"_

_"Why do you ask me that everytime I call you?"_

_"I don't know...I'm just used to saying it now."_

_"Whatever...guess where I'm going for the month."_

_"I don't know where?"_

_"California."_

_"Ahh sweet man...you can check out all the hot babes."_

_"Look...I won't be doing that because...my whole family is coming...and how many times do I have to tell you! I. Still. Love. Casey!"_

_"Oh sorry...it just completely slipped my mind dude."_

_"But you were just talking about...nevermind."_

_"Well hey, maybe on this trip, you two will get back together."_

_"Sam, you know that's just a pipedream."_

_"Well you never know..."_

_"Whatever...I have to finish packing...we're leaving tomorrow."_

_"Okay...see ya...and have fun."_

_"I hope I will...bye."_

_He hung up and Derek started packing._

**End Flashback**

* * *

The next morning, everyone piled to into the van and headed to the airport. Once they were done checking in, George gave everyone their tickets. Good thing everyone was together. The three kids and two teens got stuck in the middle row. Edwin was sitting at one end of the row and Lizzie was sitting next to him. Derek was sitting at the other end with Casey sitting next to him and Marti sat in the middle. On the right row, near Edwin, George and Nora sat next to each other. Both Casey and Derek thought,

_'This is going to be a long trip.'_

* * *

**So how was this chapter? A little overview on where things are taking place in the next chapter, the plane and their first day there on the beach/condo...that's all I'm going to tell you. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews please!**

**-kris**


	3. The 1st Day and Another Surprise

All five kids were asleep except George and Nora. After all it was already night time. Then Nora pointed at Casey and Derek and whispered to George,

"Georgie look at Casey and Derek. Casey is sleeping on his shoulder and his head is resting on her's."

"How odd. But just watch, when they wake up, they'll be fighting and bickering again."

"Oh George! Stop being so negative."

"Well, you know it's true...I need some sleep."

"So do I. So goodnight then."

"Night."

He turned off the light above them and went to sleep. A few minutes later, Derek woke up and felt something on his shoulder, it was Casey. He was about to yell at her but he didn't want to get her mad at a time like this so he just left her there, it reminded him out old times like when he took her to a late night movie and she fell asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and then picked up his iPod from his lap and plugged his earphones in his ears. Before he turned it on, he looked around the plane and noticed that it was dark.

_'What time is it?'_

He looked down at his watch and he could faintly see the time. It read 7:45 PM. Then he felt like he didn't want to listen to his iPod anymore. He yanked off the earbuds and felt Casey move next to him. She started to shift and then she got up.

"Hey Case."

"Hey Derek. What time is it?"

"Seven forty-five."

"Oh, why is it so dark?"

"It's night time Casey. We didn't leave home till nine, it took three hours to get to the nearest airport, it took one hour to check-in everything and by the time we took off, it was nearly two o'clock."

"Oh...yeah huh? Well, we can't really do anything in the dark."

"No really?"

He asked smirking. She shook her head while smiling and said,

"I have to go to the bathroom."

He moved and she got up and left to the bathroom. She reached her destination and went to the bathroom. She washed her face, rinsed her mouth to make sure she didn't have any bad breath and took out the tangles in her hair. Once she was done, she went back to her seat and saw Derek falling asleep. She hit the side of his head and he jerked awake. Then he whispered loudly,

"What the hell was that for!?"

"I need to get back to my seat."

"Oh sorry."

He moved again and she went back to her seat. She reached into her bag and took out her iPod and listened to it the rest of the way there. Derek just fell asleep again. An hour later, the airplane speaker went on and said,

_"Attention passengers, we are about to land in a few minutes so we would like everyone to please fasten their seat belts for safety reasons. Thank you for your cooperation."_

By the time the lady was done speaking, everybody on the plane was awake and the lights were on. Everyone fastened their seat belts and like the lady said, they landed a few minutes later. When they were done landing and the plane stopped, the speaker went on again,

_"Attention passengers but we have had a successful landing and hoped that you enjoyed your trip. Have a nice day."_

Everyone on the plane got off and went to get their bags. When the family was done, George went outside and called two taxis. In one taxi, it was George, Nora and Marti and they other taxi was Derek, Casey, Lizzie and Edwin. Since they were in LA, it took about another hour to get to the beach condo.

When they arrived there, everyone except Derek and Casey ran into the house. Once the two got in the house, he told Casey that she's sharing a room with Lizzie. He told Derek that he's sharing a room with Edwin. Marti, George and Nora were also sharing a room.

When everybody got into their rooms, they put all their stuff in the drawers and immediately fell asleep. They were all exhausted.

* * *

Everyone got up and dressed for the beach the next morning. Derek stayed in his room the entire time and Casey just read a book under the umbrella for the rest of the day. George and Nora sat on the sand discussing why his plan wasn't working yet. 

"George, I thought you said that they were going to bond."

"They will, don't worry."

"How can I not worry? And how are they supposed to bond when they're not even in the same room at the same time?"

"Just trust me Nora."

She raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"Please?"

"Fine."

After they were done with their dicussion, they went to the water and played with Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti near the shore. Then Nora asked Lizzie,

"Hey Liz, do you know what's wrong with Casey and Derek? They've been like this for over a year."

"Uhh...no...umm...yeah I don't know what's wrong with them."

"Okay...I was just wondering...I wish I could help them with their problem."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and shook her head,

_'You can't help because it was your falt.'_

"Well, mom I got to go help Edwin."

"Okay, I need to make sure Marti doesn't drown. Even when George is around."

Lizzie nodded and walked off to Edwin. She saw him making a sand castle.

"Guess what my mom asked me."

He thought for a second and asked,

"Was it about Casey and Derek?"

"Yeah, she asked me what's wrong with both of them and then she said she wished she could help them."

Edwin looked at her with wide eyes and stopped making his castle,

"You didn't tell her about them did you!?"

"No of course not!"

"Good...as long as they don't know then everything will be fine...so, want to help me?"

"Sure."

She helped him finish the castle and for the rest of the day, they played in the water. Derek and Casey still didn't leave their spots.

Lizzie went in early to take a shower and saw Casey sitting on her bed with something in her hands. Since Lizzie was a curios person, she tapped Casey on the shoulder and when she turned around, she saw that her eyes were red and her hair was a mess, she was also holding a stack of photos, probably of her and Derek.

"Are you okay Casey?"

She sniffed and nodded her head,

"Yeah I'm fine, it's nice that you're trying to comfort and help me but you know that you can't do anything."

"I know, but it's better than nothing right?"

Casey smiled and nodded her head again,

"I guess you're right...so, how was your day?"

"It was good, but it would have been better if you were there."

"Thanks, well, I guess you better get to your shower now."

Lizzie smiled and walked into their bathroom. Nora came into their room a few minutes later and Casey quickly put the photos away and wiped her eyes.

"Hey Casey, can you tell Lizzie that dinner will be done in ten minutes?"

"Sure mom."

Nora smiled and walked out of their room and back into the kitchen. While that happened, Edwin was talking to Derek in their room. Derek just acted mellow and he had and expressionless face on.

"Dude, I thought you and Casey were going to be friends again."

"I guess we're not, she asked me if we could be friends again like in elementary school, I said okay but everytime I try to be nice to her, she just pushes me away. It's just weird now."

"That sucks. Why don't you just try talking to her?"

"I try to but it always ends up in an arguement."

"Well, maybe it's not you...it's probably her...she probably hasn't gotten over the break up either."

"Maybe but you better take a shower, you reek."

"Thanks."

Edwin said sarcastically. Then he walked into the bathroom and right when he shut the door, George came in,

"Knock knock."

"Yeah dad?"

"Well dinner's going to be ready in a few so can you tell Edwin?"

"Sure...and dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"Can I take a walk and skip dinner...I'm not hungry."

"Sure...whatever makes you feel better."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Then George walked back down to the kitchen. Derek got up, put a jacket on and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Ed!"

"Yeah?"

"Dinner's going to be ready in a few."

"Okay thanks."

Then Derek walked through the back door and went off into the night. He was planning on taking a walk along the shoreline, to clear his thoughts. Back at the condo, dinner was ready and everyone was at the table except for Casey and Derek. Nora looked at George and asked,

"Where's Casey and Derek?"

"Derek went to take a walk and I don't know where Casey is."

Then Lizzie said,

"She's in our room, she said she's not feelings well and that she's not hungry."

"Okay then. Well, everybody...eat!"

Everyone dug into their food and were done ten minutes later. They were done with all the food quickly because they haven't eaten all day. Then Nora just had to ask the children again,

"Kids, I know I asked this before but I know you guys know something is up, what's wrong with Casey and Derek, and don't give me an I don't know, because I know that you all know the reason."

Lizzie, Edwin and Marti all looked at each other and Edwin nodded to Lizzie because he knew that theie parents were going to keep asking until they knew an answer. Lizzie sighed and said,

"Okay, you know how Derek had a girlfriend and Casey had a boyfriend both a year ago?"

George and Nora nodded,

"Well, you see, the reason why they're all sad was because Casey was Derek's girlfriend and Derek was Casey's boyfriend. So they were together once."

George and Nora were speechless and they kept on staring at each other. Then Nora asked,

"Well, if they're still sad, why did they break up?"

Edwin started this time,

"Well, it was your guys' falt."

"How is it our falt!?"

"Okay mom, you know how you said you were engaged and Casey was going to tell you something too? Well, that same night, she told me about Derek, her boyfriend that she's been hiding for three years, and she was planning on telling you the same night until you told her about George, his father. That's why she went to her room."

"Th-three years!?"

They both yelled at the same time. Then George said,

"That's a long time, that's longer than we've been together."

"Do you guy know how long they've known each other?"

Edwin asked. Both shook their heads.

"Since preschool. And you two ruined their life-long friendship and look at them now. They can't even talk to each other."

Nora looked like she was about to cry and George was still shocked, then Nora said,

"I feel so guilty now. Can we do something about this? I mean, I wouldn't mind if they were together still and plus, it would bring more happiness to the house."

George didn't looked so shocked anymore and nodded,

"You're right, and they do look nice together. You know what, I wouldn't mind if they were together either."

Edwin, Lizzie and Marti felt a wave of happiness hit them. Then Marti asked,

"So are we going to get them back together!? Cause I want them to take me to the park again!"

George and Nora nodded and then they both said,

"Yeah. We're going to do it. But all we need is a plan."

The three children all screamed,

"Yay!"

But then Nora shushed them,

"Kids, be quiet, we can't tell Casey and Derek what we're planning okay? Well...once we get a plan...okay?"

The three nodded and George asked,

"Okay, so what are we going to do?"

All five of them thought and thought. Then Marti crossed her arms and said,

"I got nothin'."

George shrugged,

"Neither do I."

Lizzie shook her head and agreed,

"Me neither."

Edwin buried his face in his hands,

"Well, I'm with you guys."

Nora had a smile on her face and said,

"I have an idea."

All four of them looked at her and said,

"What?"

"Let's set Casey up on a blind date with Derek."

Everyone smiled and Lizzie and Edwin both said,

"It's perfect!"

"But we'll have to tell Derek our plan."

George bit his lip and shrugged,

"Sounds like a plan."

He put his hand in and then Marti and then Edwin and then Lizie and then Nora. Then they all said,

"1...2...3...Break!"

Then they all sat on the couch discussing their plan and waiting for Derek to come home.

* * *

**So was it good? Or was it bad? Well, now George and Nora know and I bet that anyone can guess what the next chapter is about so I don't need to tell you. Well review please!**

**-kris**


	4. Missing You

**Sorry, I haven't updated in so long, well anyways here's my next chap!**

* * *

Derek walked through the back door whistling and looking at the ground. He did feel a little bit better after the walk. He kept on whistling as he made his way through the kitchen and into the living room. When he finally looked up, he saw his whole family, except Casey, sitting on the couch. He stopped whistling and said, 

"Umm...what's going on?"

"Son, we need to talk to you."

"About you and Casey."

Derek froze and all color drained from his face. Everyone saw this.

"Uhh...a-abou-about what?"

"Just sit down."

Derek slowly walked to the chair across from them and sat there quietly. After a few seconds of silence, Derek repeated,

"And why do you need to talk about Casey and I?"

George sighed and said,

"Well, we found out about your past relationship."

"What are talking about?"

"You know what we're talking about. When you and Casey were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Hehe...pfft...we were never...you know...that."

"Derek, drop the act. Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti told us."

"You told them!?"

George and Nora raised their eyebrows and gave him a small smile.

"I mean...told you what?"

All five of them gave him a stern look and he gave up.

"Fine. Why do you want to talk about it?"

"Wait, so you admit it?"

Nora asked. Derek sighed and nodded. Nora frowned because he looked so sad and heartbroken. Then Nora looked at George and he nodded to her.

"Well, can we ask you one question?"

He looked up and then slowly nodded.

"Do you still love her?"

"Uhh...why are you asking me th-"

"Just answer the Derek."

He sighed again, "With all my heart...I never stopped."

Nora gave him a small smile and then George asked, "Then why are you so mean to her?"

"Well...we can't do anything that we did before...it keeps me going...and it's the only way I can interact with her now."

"Why can't you try to be nice to her?"

"Actually, I do. She asked me if we could be friends like in elementary school. I said okay. But everytime I try to be nice to her, she pushes me away or it always ends up in an arguement...why are you asking me this?"

Nora sighed and said, "Because we want to help you."

"Ha!...And how are you going to do that? We can't even look at each other."

"We were going to set Casey up on a blind date."

"And that helps me how?"

"With you."

Derek starts laughing, "Okay. I'm flattered but...hello? Do you know how mad Casey's going to be? You guys obviously don't know her that well."

"Yes. We know that and you're the only person in this household that knows her well enough. That's why we're telling you now. And we're completely okay with the fact that you two were together and we hate seeing you two moping around and looking unhappy. I liked that everytime Casey came home from school, she would always have a smile on her face and she was happy. And yes it's our fault that you two still aren't together and happy today. Do you really want to live the rest of your life like this?"

"...No...not really."

"So do you want her back? Because we dicussed this at dinner and it's not weird that you guys are step siblings that are still in love. And it's not incest. You guys were together longer than us and, well, known each other longer than anyone I possibly know. So what's stopping you?"

"Wait...she still loves me?"

Everyone nodded their heads. A smile crept onto his face, "Well, I'd love to help, but the thing that was stopping me...is Casey. I once attempted to kiss her again but she told me to leave."

"We can fix that Derek, come on. We want to see you guys happy again."

"Ohh, what the hell. Fine I'll do it...wait...Casey doesn't know does she?"

"Nope. And we have to keep it that way."

"Okay."

"You can go to bed now if you want. It's past midnight."

"Thank you!"

He ran to his room with Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti trailing behind him. Edwin shut the door behind him and they all sat on one of the beds. Derek was pacing in circles,

"I can't believe this is happening, maybe Sam was right, wait what am I talking about? Of course it's not going to work out. She'll just reject me again, oh jeez I need to go back downstairs and call this thing off."

Before Derek reached the door, Edwin said, "Derek, come back here. You know eveything is going to work out. You're just afraid to face her again."

"Well, of course I'm afraid 'cause I haven't gone on a single date in over a year. I don't even have anything nice to wear!"

Lizzie laughed because he was freaking out, "Relax Derek, my mom and George has got everything planned out for the week."

"It's happening in a week!? Okay, okay, breathe Derek, everything will be fine. Wait...did Casey really say that she still loved me?"

Lizzie smiled and nodded her head, "She told me so. And I listened to her conversation with Emily on the phone a couple of times."

"And Smerek?"

"Yeah Smarti?"

"When you and Casey are back together, can you take me to the park again?"

Derek smiled, "Even if I don't get back with Casey, I'll still take you."

"Yay! But I like it better when you're with Casey. Well, I'm tired, goodnight!"

"Night."

She skipped out of the room and Lizzie said, "Well, I'm going to go to sleep too so see you in the morning. Goodnight."

She left and Edwin went to sleep. Derek took out his cell phone and dialed Sams number. A few seconds later, a groggy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sammy!"

"Wow. You sound cheerful...wait, are you back with Casey!?"

"No. But my family found out and they're totally okay with us together."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. And they said that they're going to help me get Casey back. They said they hate seeing us moping around and unhappy all the time."

"And how are they helping you?"

"Setting Casey up on a blind date...with me."

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Well, I gotta go to sleep. If you got anymore news make sure you call me."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and jumped onto his bed and immediately falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up and eating at the kitchen counter. Nora looked at Casey and said,

"Honey?"

"Hmm?"

"We got some news for you."

Casey looked up at her mom with sad eyes.

"Okay, well, we set you up on a blind date."

Casey almost spit out the water that she was drinking. She finally swallowed it and wiped her mouth and yelled, "What!?"

"Look honey, don't get mad. Trust us, you'll be satisfied with the guy we chose."

"Well, you know what!? I better be satisfied. I'm going for a walk."

She got her sandals and walked out to the beach. Derek put his cereal bowl down and said, "I'll talk to her."

Nora nodded and gave him a smile. He went out the front door and looked around the beach for her. He walked closer to the water and looked around again. There was her figure, sitting on a mound of sand. He slowly walked to her and saw silent tears falling from her face.

"You okay Case?"

The only answer he got was a shake of her head that indicated a no. He sat down next to her,

"Come on, Case, things will get better."

"Hopefully."

More of her tears started to fall and Derek pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shoulder.

"Derek, they're putting me on a blind date with someone I'll have zero interest in. How will it be okay?"

"I don't know."

Well, he knew it will be okay but he couldn't tell her. He pulled away from her and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He stared into her blue eyes and looked at the rest of her facial features. Her hair, how it went past her shoulders, her porcelain skin, her cheeks that were starting to flush and her lips, they were tempting him. He felt himself drift closer to her. She started to close her eyes and Derek stopped when she said,

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss us."

"Me too."

He closed his eyes too and they rested their foreheads against each other. Then Casey continued,

"I haven't been myself lately."

He smirked, "I haven't been myself either."

"Until now."

They opened their eyes and looked into each other's eyes. Casey gave him a smile and Derek started to drift closer to her again. Casey's eyes started to flutter close. He finally closed the gap and kissed her slowly. To his surprise, she actually kissed back. It was nice and sweet and it wasn't rushed. But then Derek realized what he was doing and pulled away. Confusion was written all over her face.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Kissing you."

"I still don't know why you're sorry. I didn't stop you."

"Oh yeah, huh?"

"Look Derek, I know we can't be back together but can you not ruin the moment and leave? I really miss you."

"I miss you too."

She breathed in a shuddering breath and was getting teary. Derek knelt over and hugged her again.

"I'm sorry."

No response came back, she was laying her head on his shoulder. She missed this feeling. Then she pulled back again and then after a minute of silence, Derek asked,

"Do you mind if I kiss you again?"

She gave him a small smile and shook her head no. She closed her eyes again and Derek captured her in another kiss. It was just like the first one except they only stopped for breaths. While they kissed, Casey let her tears fall. Little did they know, that their family was watching them from the window of the condo. Lizzie asked,

"What's happening?"

Marti said, "They're kissing! Casey and Smerek sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Marti skipped off into the kitchen. Then Edwin said, "Yeah, they are, but Casey's crying. I have a feeling that they're still not together."

Nora frowned, "How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling."

"Where's Georgie?"

"I'm right here."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

George said, "Well, this is a little awkward."

Lizzie looked at him, "It's not awkward, they aren't even related."

"I know. But still...okay, when they come back, make sure it looks like you didn't see a thing."

"Okay."

-----------------------------------------------

Derek broke the kiss and when Casey looked at him, she smiled a teary smile. She brought her hands to his cheeks and started to wipe his tears,

"You're crying."

"Well, so are you."

They smiled and Derek brought her closer and kissed her tears away. Then he reached her lips again and kissed her again. It was short and sweet.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Just for today, could we be like before. Like when we were...you know."

He smirked and said, "For you? Of course."

She smiled and he kissed her again. Maybe things were going to get better. Maybe Sam and Emily were right.

* * *

**How was this chapter? Good? Bad? I thought it was a little sad. Well, anyways, review please! It helps my writing.**

**-kristina**


	5. One More Day

**Sorry for not updating in a while, a lot of things going on. Well, anyways here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Casey and Derek went inside the condo to change into their swimsuits, but when the door shut, their whole family stared at them from the living room. Nora smiled at both of them because both of their faces looked flushed. 

"Are you okay, Case?"

"Umm...yeah, I'm feeling better."

"Okay."

"Well, we came to change so we can go swimming."

"All right."

"Yeah, you guys want to come with?"

"Well, not George and I, we have some stuff to do but if Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti want to come than they can."

"Well?"

Everyone looked at the three waiting for an answer. Then all at once, they nodded their heads and said, "Okay."

Marti put down her crayons and coloring book and ran to her room. Then Edwin and Lizzie went to their own rooms and went to change too. Casey was already in the room with Lizzie. Derek was about to go to his room too but George stopped him.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"No I didn't."

"Okay good. But if she asks questions, you're gonna have to lie to her. And I know it might hurt her but I promise it will end up great by the end of this trip. Okay?"

"All right."

He continued to walk to his room and when he opened the door, he saw Edwin sitting on the bed with a smile plastered to his face.

"What made you all happy?"

"Oh, nothing, except for the fact I saw my brother kissing his ex-girlfriend."

"You saw that!?"

"Yeah, the whole family did...and I just remembered that I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Oh well, we're still not together though."

"I had a feeling that you guys weren't, but no worries right?"

"Right?"

"Why are you making your answer a question?"

"No reason, I just didn't know what you were talking about for a second."

Edwin just nodded his head. He got up and grabbed his towel and said, "Well, I'm gonna go to the living room while I wait for everyone else."

He left the room and Derek quickly changed to his swim trunks. He grabbed his towel and some sunblock and joined Edwin. In Lizzie and Casey's room, they were talking about what happened earlier.

"So, what happened out there? Your guys' faces were...flushed."

Casey fell back on the bed and went dreamy, "Well, we kissed."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, and it was so magical. And I asked him if we could be like before, for just one day."

"What'd he say?"

"He said okay, and I'm so glad our parents aren't coming, 'cause we can be ourselves in front of you guys."

"Well, that's great, so are you guys doing what you used to do. Hug? Cuddle?...Kiss?"

"Yeah, I miss that old feeling."

Lizzie smiled and said, "Come on, they're probably waiting for us."

"Yeah let's go."

They both grabbed their stuff and went to the living room. They saw Marti, Edwin, and Derek, all sitting on the couch. Derek's jaw dropped when he saw what Casey was wearing. Edwin was doing the same thing except he was staring at Lizzie. He shook his head, and cleared his thoughts. Derek quickly closed his mouth and said, "Well, let's go before it gets crowded."

They all got up and left. Derek stood next to Casey and draped an arm on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She just smiled and blushed. When they finally got to their spot, they put their stuff down and the three kids ran to the water. Casey and Derek sat down on the warm sand, next to each other. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey, we didn't come here so you can sleep."

She picked up her head and said, "I wasn't doing that."

"I know."

She smacked his arm and he started laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was just playing around with you."

She smiled and he said, "Come here."

She scooted closer to him and put her legs on his. He kissed her and, of course, she kissed back. He let go and started to kiss the spot under her earlobe. He went down further and then stopped again, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.She started to scream.

"Derek! Derek! Put me down!"

"Nope."

She kept screaming until she saw water. Her eyes went wide.

"Derek. No! No, no, no! Don't throw me in the water! Derek!"

"Too late."

He dropped her into the water and when she came up, she started chasing after him. He just noticed her coming and he tried to run for it but she jumped on him and they both went crashing into the water. When they both came up for a breath, they opened their eyes and a wave hit them. Derek just stumbled a little but Casey fell back again. He started laughing and when she came up, she tackled him again.

Eventually they stopped and they went and played with Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti. They did that for the rest of the day but occasionally rested on their blankets and played in the sand. But in other words, they had a great day. Who knew one word was going to make it come crashing back down. Derek and Casey were sitting on the blanket, kissing, until Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti came up to them. Edwin did an _ahem _and they stopped quickly. Edwin smiled and said,

"Sorry to interrupt, but we were just telling you guys that we're gonna head in."

"Okay, bye."

The three kids smiled and shook their head and walked back to the condo. Derek started to kiss Casey on the neck again but was stopped when she said,

"Oh Derek! Look!"

He looked in front of him and saw the sun setting under the water.

"It's so beautiful!"

He looked at her and said,

"Yeah, you are."

She looked at him and smiled. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "Come on, we better head in."

They picked up their towels and walked back to the condo hand-in-hand. She smiled and said,

"I had a great day."

"You did? 'Cause I did too."

They finally reached the front door and Casey turned to him. She pulled his head down for another kiss and then she said, "Thank you for today Derek. It really meant a lot."

"Your welcome."

He was about to open the door but stopped when she said, "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

She sighed and said, "Do you still love me?"

He opened his mouth to say yes, but closed it again when he remembered what his dad said this morning. _'But if she asks questions, you're gonna have to lie to her. And I know it might hurt her but I promise it will end up great by the end of this trip. Okay?'_

He had to lie so he sighed and said, "No."

He looked up at her and she was just nodding her head, "Okay."

"Look, Case, I'm really, really sorry."

He reached out to hug her but she backed up and said, "Just save it, okay?"

She opened the door and ran inside. Derek still stood outside silently cursing at his father even though he wasn't there. He went inside and went straight to his room. Edwin kept asking him questions but he ignored all of them and went into the bathroom. Casey was doing the same thing. When they were both done, they went straight to bed without a word to everyone. Derek just hoped that things would work out and Casey was just laying in bed with her hope lost,

_'Okay, Casey. He said he didn't love you so you need to move on. Yeah, move on. Get over Derek and find a new guy and move on. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Move on.'_

She slowly drifted off to sleep with that thought in her head.

* * *

**Well? I know it was short but I wasn't wuite sure what I should have done for this chapter. But anyway, review please! Get's me motivated!**

**-Kristina**


	6. Last Day Apart

**Okay, everyone here's my next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, I loved them all!**

* * *

Derek woke up the next morning with no one in his room. He rubbed his eyes and looked across the room expecting to see Edwin but instead he saw an unmade bed. He got up and dragged himself out of his room and into the kitchen. When he looked up, he saw Casey eating a banana and reading a magazine, she didn't even see him walk in. He walked over to the chair across from her and sat down. 

"Hey Case."

She didn't respond. It was as if he wasn't there. Then he remembered what happened the day before.

"So, umm...where's everyone?"

"The mall."

She said not even looking up from her magazine, then she took another bite of her banana and flipped to the next page.

"Umm...Case?"

She looked up, clearly annoyed, but if he saw deeper, he could've seen a hint of sadness.

"What?"

"Well, about yesterday...I'm really so-"

"Look Derek. Just save it okay? You told me that you didn't love me anymore and I told myself that I should move on and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"But-"

"Don't. Just leave me alone."

She picked up her stuff and threw away her banana and left the room. A few seconds later he heard the front door shut. It was obvious that she was heading to the beach.

_'She'll be back in about ten minutes. I don't have to worry.'_

He thought. He sighed and got up and poured himself a glass of water. He silently drank it and waited for Casey to come back. About fifteen minutes passed and Casey didn't come back. He put his glass down and slowly walked out of the front door. He searched all over the beach for Casey. Another hour passed and when he finally gave up, he walked into the restaurant near the shore. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Casey sitting across from a guy that he never seen before. A sudden urge of jealousy ran through his body and he shook his head and walked over to their table. Casey saw him coming to them and her eyes widened.

"Hey Casey."

"Derek."

"Umm...who's this?"

"Oh. Umm...this is Max. Max this is Derek."

"Hey nice to meet you."

Max put his hand out to Derek but Derek didn't even move and he just stared at his hand. Max took the hint and brought his hand back slowly. Then Derek looked back at Casey and said,

"Casey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Okay, I'll be right back Max."

He just smiled at her and Derek just grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside to where Max couldn't see them. Then he just started laughing and shaking his head.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what the hell you're doing with that preppy loser."

"He's not preppy and he's not a loser. And why do you care?"

"Umm..I-I don't."

"Well, then, I guess we have nothing to talk about so I'm going to go back inside."

"Wait!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back over to him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean to say that."

"Well then what did you mean to say?"

"I didn't mean to say no...I meant to say...y-...I'm not quite sure."

"I'm not sure!? Well, that's not a yes or a no, it's not even an answer!"

"But Casey-"

"Don't but Casey me. Okay? 'Cause you know, I thought yesterday would be one of the happiest days I've had in a year, but I was wrong. Because I thought you felt something, I know I did but now I know you didn't."

"Casey-"

"And ever since you said your answer last night, I was thinking if you actually did miss us or if you were just saying that so you can make me feel better. And those hugs and kisses!? I bet those were lies to. But you know that spark? I felt it, but I know you didn't. And since you don't care about me anymore, you can let me wallow in my self-pity."

"Casey I-"

"And you can go down to the beach and mess around with as many girls as you want because I don't give a shit about you anymore!"

"Casey!"

"What!?"

"Fine, talk to me that way. Go with Max, but when he breaks your heart don't come crying to me!"

"I won't! And he won't break my heart, you already did!"

"Oh, but I can always find a way to mend it back together and you know that. If there is one person in the world that knows you best, it's me!"

"Oh really!?"

"Yes! Your favorite color is pink! Your favorite movie is _A Walk to Remember_! Your favorite singer is Avril Lavigne! When you eat pizza, you always take off the pepperoni's before eating the whole pizza, and then you eat the pepperoni's last! You always wake up at six in the morning and go to sleep at eleven at night. But before you go to sleep, you write in your diary a half hour before eleven. You hate it when our parents set up things without telling you first. And Casey you told me all your secrets...instead of Emily!"

"Okay, so maybe you do know everything about me. But that doesn't change anything."

"I know it doesn't! Just...just...if your going to be this way...stop ignoring me."

"Whatever."

He walked back towards the condo, not even looking back at her once. She sighed and walked back inside the restaurant. When she got back to Max, he asked,

"You okay?"

She looked up and gave him a small smile before nodding her head yes to him.

"Well, you don't look okay. Did something happen with Derek?"

"We sorta had a fight but...it's no big deal."

"Okay. Because I don't want you to go near him anymore."

She looked up at him confused and said,

"How come?"

"Because he sort of looks like the bad boy type."

"Well, he's not a bad guy and it would be impossible to not go near him."

"And why is that?"

"Why? Because he's my step-brother."

"That's understandable but I still don't want you alone with him."

_'This guy is starting to freak me out. Not to mention getting on my nerves.'_

"Umm...o-okay."

"Good...now what do you want on the menu?"

"Umm...actually, I'm not so hungry anymore. I think I'm just gonna head back home now."

"Okay...can I call you?"

"Umm...sure."

She gave him her number and walked out of the restaurant and back to the condo. When she finally got back, she quietly closed the front door and made her way to her room, she stopped in her tracks when she heard Derek's voice coming from his room. It sounded like he was talking to someone. She walked over next to his door and listened closely.

"Hey Sam...I'm not down and no to the second question...well, yesterday was great until I ruined it...I kissed her...I know...well, she asked me if I still loved her...I flat out said no, it never meant to come out...I can't tell you...well, she told me that she's moving on and she doesn't need me in her life anymore...yeah, and I saw her with this guy named _Max_...they were at a restaurant...I know, I am, okay!?...well, I guess I'll talk to you later...yeah, thanks...bye."

Casey quickly brought her ear up from the door and quickly went to her room. She kept on thinking about why Derek and Sam were talking about her.

* * *

When Derek came home before Casey, he decided to call Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam."

"Dude, you sound down...are you back together with Casey yet?"

"I'm not down and no to the second question."

"How come? Did something happen yesterday?"

"Well, yesterday was great until I ruined it."

"Well, what was the good part?"

"I kissed her."

"Oh that's great!"

"I know."

"And what was the bad part?"

"Well, she asked me if I still loved her-"

"What did you say?"

"I flat out said no, it never meant to come out."

"Why did you say no? We both know you do."

"I can't tell you."

"Fine, don't tell me. But what happened today?"

"Well, she told me that she's moving on and she doesn't need me in her life anymore."

"Oh, jeez, that's bad."

"Yeah, and I saw her with this guy named _Max_."

"Where were they?"

"They were at a restaurant."

"Wow, you sound jealous."

"I know, I am, okay!?"

"Well, I can't really tell you where to go from here."

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, good luck."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and walked out of his room a few minutes later. He went to the living room and turned on the TV. There was nothing really on, until he landed on Casey's favorite TV show, _Degrassi_. He decided that he'd give it a try so he sat there for a couple of minutes until the back door opened. He looked behind him and saw the rest of his family coming in with shopping bags.

"Smerek!"

"Hey Smarti."

"Are you okay Smerek?"

He gave her a small smile and nodded his head. She skipped off to her room and Edwin and Lizzie came in and sat on the couch with him.

"Dude, what's up with you?"

"Nothing, it's just, Casey doesn't want to see my face ever again and she met this guy _Max_."

"Oh, well, that's not really nothing."

"Yeah. I know, she pretty much hates me now."

"Did something happen last night?"

"Yeah, she asked me if I still loved her and thanks to dad, I told her no."

"How does dad fit into this?"

"Well, he told me to lie to Casey so that I won't blow the cover of the blind date, and so that the date would be a surprise. I can't stand lying to her."

"Yeah we know, but stop beating yourself up, you look horrible."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to bed early. Night."

"What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock."

"All right. Night."

He walked to his room and Lizzie said, "I think I'll go to bed too."

Edwin just nodded his head and she went to her room, when she shut the door, she saw Casey sitting on her bed talking on the phone. Lizzie was confused.

"Hey Casey."

"Oh, hey Liz. Listen Max, I'll just call you tomorrow...okay, bye."

"Who was that?"

"Max, a guy I met today."

"Oh, the guy Derek was telling us about. He sounded pretty mad."

"Really? Well, I don't care. Because I'm moving on and it's time for me to meet new people."

"What about your blind date?"

"Oh, yeah. I can't really move on from that so I have to deal with it."

"Okay, well, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, I'm going to bed too, had a long day."

They both went to sleep after another another few minutes of talking. In the kitchen Edwin was talking to Nora and George.

"Dad, Nora, Casey hates Derek now. We have to do something quick before she gets serious with this Max guy."

Nora thought for a second, "True...how about we schedule the date tomorrow night?"

"That could work out...except we have nothing planned out yet!"

"Don't worry, George and I will think of something tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just go tell Derek and we'll tell Casey in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They both said. Edwin walked to his room and he saw Derek sitting on his bed, staring into space.

"Hey Derek?"

He snapped out of whatever he was thinking and said, "Yeah?"

"Well, dad and Nora told me to tell you that they're changing the day of the date to tomorrow night."

"Okay."

"That's all I was going to say. So goodnight."

"Night."

They both went to sleep a few minutes later. A lot was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Good? Bad? I didn't know what to write for the rest except for the beginning part up to the fighting part. But I thought it turned out pretty good. Well, anyways, I won't be updating till Monday because I'm going to a High School Musical Concert tomorrow! Yay me! Anyway...review please!**

**-Kristina**


	7. Only Hope

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Oh and it's not the last chapter yet!**

* * *

Everybody was up and running about in the kitchen except for Casey and Derek. Casey was just staring at her cereal wondering if she had made the right choice of moving on and Derek was just pushing his cereal from one side of the bowl to other with his spoon, he wanted to be back with Casey, he was just afraid to see or hear her reaction when she finds out that he's her date. 

_'She'd probably just scream at her mom or slap me and get all riled up, but that makes me want her more, she's just so damn hot when she gets mad.'_

When he said that to himself, he smirked when he tried to imagine it in his head. Casey caught him smirking and said,

"Why do you look so happy?"

He looked up from his cereal and shook his head a little, trying to look innocent.

"I'm not happy, something funny just...ran through my head."

"What, hot girls?"

"Yeah, but only one. She's perfect."

She just rolled her eyes, she didn't know it was her. When she was done being annoyed with Derek, she finally decided to take a bite of her soggy cereal. When she started chewing, her face looked disgusted and once she swallowed it, she picked up her bowl and threw it into the sink.

"I'm gonna go change."

Nora stopped what she doing, whatever it was, and said,

"Oh Casey! Wait!"

Casey turned around and then Nora continued, "We changed the day of the date."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Mom! I can't tonight! I have plans with Max and plus, I don't have anything to wear."

"Well, honey. You're gonna have to cancel tonight with Max, you are going to go on that date with De-...I mean that date with that guy we set you up with."

"Fine! I will cancel since I have no say in this household anyway!"

She stormed into her room and quickly changed so she can meet Max at the diner again. She did it so fast, she could have set a record. But once she left the house, everybody looked at Derek. He looked up from his cereal and caught them all staring at him.

"Umm...you guys need something?"

Nora smiled and took out a piece of paper and handed it to Derek. He took it and looked at it for a few minutes. Then he dropped the paper and everyone kept looking at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Except for this date sounds sappy!"

"Okay Mr. I-don't-do-sappy, what do you have planned?"

He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm...n-nothing."

"I thought so."

"Okay, I'll do it but just not the dinner part, she hates, I repeat **hates**, dinner dates. Don't ask me why, she just doesn't do them and believe me, I've done that before. She got all mad and red and hot-"

"Okay Derek, we don't need to hear that. We'll cancel the dinner part, anything else you want to cancel?"

"...No...everything seems good, but, can I add a smidge Derekness in this 'Date Plan'?"

Using his fingers as air quotes when he said date plan. Nora sighed and gave up.

"Okay fine. You can add some..._Derekness_...to this plan. Just make sure it's right for her."

"Oh, I will."

He took the pencil out of George's hand and started writing the Derekness on the piece of paper. He paused after every few seconds to think. Edwin looked at his parents and said,

"He's gonna take a while so I suggest we find something to do."

Everybody nodded and sat down in front of the already running TV. George and Nora kept looking back at Derek every few minutes. About half an hour later, Derek yelled. "Done!"

Everybody walked over to him and he gave the paper to Nora. She read it for about five minutes and then she nodded,

"It's perfect."

* * *

Casey made her way to the diner, which was about a couple minutes away from the condo, and she kept talking to herself. 

"Why is my family so infuriating! I guess all of them live to torture me. And Derek is already thinking of a girl who isn't me! Wait...why do I care!?...Because you still love him you dumbass! No, wait, that is so not true! Jeez, even when I talk to myself, I'm still bad at lying. Why is that so!?"

She shook her head as she entered the diner, she was supposed to meet Max there in an hour but she didn't want to face her family, especially Derek. But she stopped in her tracks right when she saw Max with someone else, he was kissing her. Her eyes went wide for a second.

_'I can't be Max, it just can't.'_

She was about ignore them until she heard the girl say, "Oh, Max..."

Casey spun around and yelled, "Max!?"

Max and the girl broke apart and Max just stared at Casey. He was gaping like a fish and all the people around them, eating breakfast, put all their attention to them.

"Max, what are you doing with that girl!?"

"Umm...uhh...nothing?"

"It was sure as hell not nothing!"

"No, no! You don't understand. This is my...cousin."

"Sure she is."

"She is!"

"Ugh! No, I am not!"

He gave the girl a look and then girl slapped him and left. Casey started laughing, "Okay, we haven't even gone through a day of dating...and you're already cheating on me!?"

He sighed and said, "Fine I was! But I'm really sorry!"

"You know what!? Derek was right yesterday."

"Where does Derek come into this?"

"You remember yesterday when he pulled me outside? Well, he asked what the hell I was doing with you! But I was on your side instead of his and he said that you were going to break my heart. I didn't believe him but he was right, you broke my heart, even more than him!"

"What do you mean he broke your heart even more than me!?"

"Listen, I'm not telling you that much of my personal life but I will tell you that we used to date before our parents got married."

"Ew. That's sick."

"No, it isn't. You're sick and unlike you, he knew how to treat a lady nicely. And you know what's even better!?"

"What?"

"I'm still in love with him! And not you!"

She took the milkshake that was next to him and poured it on him, from the head and down. She put the glass back down and walked out of the diner, ignoring every threatening word Max said to her. She made her way back to the condo, but no tears came out. To her, it actually felt great and over powering. When she opened the front door, everybody quickly hid whatever they were doing. She was confused.

"Umm...what's going on?"

"Umm...uhh...well...uhh-"

"Nevermind! Where's Derek?"

The whole family pointed to his bedroom door, "He's in his room?"

"Yup."

She started to make her way to his room but Nora stopped her, "Umm...honey, what's going on?"

"Oh...umm...well, Max already cheated on me, Derek was right, and nobody loves me anymore!"

"Max already cheated on you! That's horrible, but how was Derek right?"

"Well, yesterday, he told me that Max was going to break my heart at some point in time but I didn't know it would be the next day!"

"Casey calm down. So Derek was right, but from how you're talking it sounds like you're blaming him, but I don't think he was, I think he was just trying to protect you."

"Whatever, I just need to talk to him."

She walked into his room and saw him sitting on his bed, doing nothing. When the door shut, he turned around and gave her a small smile. She slowly walked over to him and then he said, "What's wrong?"

She gulped and said, "Max cheated on me already."

He looked up again, "Really? I'm surprised that you're not crying."

"Yeah, well, I came here to tell you I'm sorry for not believing you yesterday. And thanks for trying to look after me."

"Your welcome. Are you talking about the part when I said he would break your heart?"

She nodded and then she hugged him, "Hey. Hey. I said don't come to me when he breaks your heart."

"You said don't come 'crying' to me when he breaks your heart."

"Yeah, you're right."

He hugged her back and then she sat next to him, "Are you okay though?"

She looked at him and nodded her head, "Yeah, I never actually had feelings for him anyway."

"Aw man! Does that mean I can't kick his ass!?"

She giggled and shook her head, "You can still kick his ass."

They laughed and then she hugged him again, Thanks again."

He hugged back and kissed her forehead and said, "No problem."

"Well, I gotta go and find something to wear for the date tonight hopefully it won't be as crappy as my day so far."

"Don't worry, it won't."

"You know the guy!?"

"Yeah, and I think he knows what he's doing."

She smiled and walked out of his room. When she looked up everybody was looking at her. Nobody said a thing so she just gave them all a smile and walked into her room. Everyone had their eyebrows raised, they knew something good happened between the two. Edwin went into his room and saw Derek laying down on his bed with a smile on his face.

"What made you so happy?"

"Nothing, Casey just thanked me for looking out for her and she doesn't hate me anymore."

"That's great, because she won't be mad when she see's you on the date."

"Yeah, but I'm going to take a nap, I need a lot of energy for tonight."

"Okay, what time do you want us to wake you up?"

"Umm...how about seven."

"Okay."

He left the room and the family was waiting for what Edwin had to say. Nora said,

"Well? What did he say?"

"He said she doesn't him anymore."

"Oh that's great."

Lizzie said, "Well, I'm going to check in on Casey."

Lizzie walked into her room and saw Casey staring into the closet in front of her. Lizzie smiled and when Casey saw her coming in, she patted the bed so that she'll come sit next to her. She obeyed and went over stared into the closet like Casey. "Umm...why are we just sitting here, staring into the closet?"

"Because I can't find anything to wear."

"You want me to help?"

"Sure. I mean I've gone through everything and I don't even know what this guy likes."

"Well, I know the guy, so maybe I'll find soemthing."

"Thanks Liz."

Lizzie went over to the closet and went through every piece of clothing Casey had. _'What would Derek like? His favorite color is green, so something green.' _She took out all of Casey's clothing that had green in it. She looked at all of them and best decided that she'd choose the one that goes best with the blue denim jean capri's **(it's more of like those bermuda shorts**). She finally settled on a baby doll tank with white dots.

"Casey, I'm done."

Casey got up from the bed and looked at what Lizzie was holding. She smiled and said, "It's perfect!"

"Here, I'll go and find some jewelry to go with it."

"Thanks Liz, you're the best."

"No problem."

Lizzie walked over to the vanity and looked at all of her necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings. She picked two green beaded stretch bracelets, a silver necklace with a locket at the end **(long)**, and green and silver studded ear rings. When she was done she went over and gave them to Casey.

"Oh, I forgot I had these, well, except for the locket, thanks."

"Your welcome and since I'm a great sister, I'll choose your make up too."

Lizzie walked back to the vanity and took out Casey's green eye shadow, clear lip gloss, mascara, and blush. "Here you go Casey."

"I know I keep saying this a lot but thank you so, so, so much."

"And again, your welcome. You're going to have to curl your hair too but you can do that yourself."

"Yeah, well, it's still early so I'm gonna take a cat nap."

"Okay, what time do you want me to wake you up?"

"Six-thirty maybe?"

"Okay."

Lizzie walked out of the room, making sure to turn off the light before she left. She went into the kitchen and saw George and Nora sitting at the counter, discussing something.

"Well, everything is set, we'll just have to wait and see what happens at eight tonight."

George saw her and nodded, "Good. I hope everything goes as planned."

"Yeah, umm...where's Edwin and Marti?"

"They're in our room, Marti asked him to help her color her coloring book, you can join them if you want.:

"Okay, Edwin, probably needs my help dealing with Marti anyway."

She left and George and Nora were left alone again.

"Georgie, I hope we made the right choice."

"Nora, don't worry, we did make the right choice. If our kids are happy, then we're happy. Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, it's just, Derek knows her all too well, more than me. How come I haven't seen Derek before when we were at the condo before I married you?"

"Maybe they were trying to keep it a secret for some reason."

"Maybe but let's just drop that subject. Look what Derek put for number one."

She held up the paper and pointed to number one, it said 'Dad and Nora walk Casey over to the meeting spot. Casey see's me and freaks out and turns around. Dad and Nora stop her and tell her it's okay. Casey will calm down and walk over to me.'

"Oh boy, Derek probably does know her really well."

"Yeah, I'll probably laugh if she does the same thing it says on the paper."

"Yeah, me too."

She put down the paper and they watched TV for the rest of the day, since there was nothing to do till eight o'clock. At six twenty-five, Lizzie came out of George and Nora's room and saw them sitting on the couch.

"Umm...shouldn't you guys be doing something other than that? Like, making us dinner?"

Nora turned around and said, "Right, right. I totally lost track of time. Thanks Liz."

"Well, I'm going to wake up Casey."

"Okay honey."

Lizzie went into her room and gently shook Casey till she was awake. "Casey, Casey. Time to wake up."

Casey squinted because of the light and nodded her head. "Thanks for waking me up, I'm going to go take a shower."

Casey picked up all her stuff and walked into the bathroom. Lizzie walked out and saw Edwin sitting on the couch. She went over to him and sat next to him and said, "You know, it would probably be a good idea to wake Derek up because we wouldn't want Casey to catch him."

"Right. I'll go now."

He went into the room and woke up Derek, "Derek, you need to get ready now."

"Whyyy?"

"Because Casey is already getting ready."

He got up and went to the bathroom to take his shower. Edwin left the room and joined Lizzie on the couch again. Good thing Derek was quick with everything at this point in time, he was done taking a shower in ten minutes and was out and dressed out of his room ten minutes later. Casey was still taking a shower. Derek stepped in the middle of the living room where everyone was now and turned around in circles.

"So how do I look?"

"Awesome, bro."

"Well, it's not even seven yet and I'm starving, and since we're not eating anything for you-know-what, what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti."

"Ohh, good."

"Just make sure you don't get it on your clothes."

"I won't."

Oh, I didn't tell you what he was wearing yet. He's wearing blue denim jeans, a grey wife beater with a dark grey Element button up shirt, but of course he didn't button them. He also wore his usual watch **(on the show)**, and his hair was done in it's usual mess, well not as messy as before but, you know what I mean.

* * *

At seven forty-five, Casey came out of her room, wearing what Lizzie told her to wear earlier. Her whole family was eating at the dinner table except for Derek. Nora saw her and said, "Oh, honey! You look wonderful!"

"Thanks. Umm...where's Derek?"

"Oh, umm...he went for a walk. Casey, honey, you might want to eat before you leave though."

"Okay."

She quickly ate her food and said, "Well, I'm ready to go, I just have to grab my purse."

"Okay honey, George and I are going to walk you."

Casey got her purse and left the house with Nora and George. They stood behind her as they walked along the shoreline, "Umm...where is it?"

"See that dim light behind that little hill? That's where it is."

Casey nodded her head and they continued to walk in that direction. When they got there, Casey took a deep breath and turned the corner. Her jaw went down when she saw Derek. She started to freak out and then she turned around and ran into George and Nora.

"Mom, George...Derek?"

"Honey, it's okay. We're okay that you two used to be together so we set this up so you guys can be together again."

"Did those three little rats tell you!? But, but, Derek doesn't even love me anymore."

Nora shook her head and said, "Casey, you never know, he might surprise you."

"Yeah, Casey. So just give him another chance and have a great time."

Casey sighed and nodded her head. She turned back around walked over to Derek. George and Nora left and they were alone. Derek scooted over so she could sit down on the blanket with him. She slowly sat next to him.

"Hey Case."

* * *

**The next chapter will be the whole date. But I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'll try again this week, but if I don't it'll be up next week. Review please!**

**-Kristina**


	8. The Date

**Sorry for the delay...I was on vacation in San Diego and then on Monday I had to go to the eye doctor and I found out that I need glasses. Oh well, let's get on with the story now.**

* * *

"Umm...hey Derek." 

"You okay?"

She just sat there in silence, staring at the sand next to her. He sighed when he got no response from her. When she heard it, she looked at him and asked,

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you part of their plan since the beginning?"

"Well, they told me their plan the night I came home from my walk so...I guess so."

Casey started to look mad.

"But-but I originally wasn't. I didn't want to do this to you because...I was afraid to see your reaction and I sorta knew you would get mad."

Casey started to calm down and nod her head.

"Okay, well, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well, first, I wanted to apologize for getting mad and yelling at you at the diner the other day."

"Apology accepted."

"Wait, I'm not done yet. I also wanted to apologize for treating you like shit back at home. I just didn't want to show my real feelings for you."

"And what feelings are those?"

"That, Ms. Casey, is till later."

"Fine, fine. Well, what's number two on the list?"

"Come on and I'll show you."

He got up and started running towards the shore. She got up too and followed him as they walked along the shore. Casey closed her eyes as the ocean breeze hit her. She breathed in and put her arms out and said,

"I love the smell of the ocean."

"I know you do. Why do you think we're doing this right now?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "You really do know what you're doing."

He smirked, "See, I told you I knew you the best."

They started to make their way to the city until Casey said,

"So, are we there yet?"

"I knew you were going to say that, so, that's why there's a taxi waiting for us right now."

She smiled and soon enough, Casey saw the taxi waiting for them on the other side of the street. They got into the car and Casey waited for Derek to tell the driver where they were going. He just smirked and said, "You know where to go."

Casey pouted and fell back onto the seat and crossed her arms.

"You know you look cute when you do that."

She looked up at him, "Is it enough for you to tell me where we're going?"

"No. Don't worry, it's only about five minutes away."

"Five minutes is way too long."

"Jeez you're stubborn."

She glared at him.

"Not that it's a bad thing, that's what I also like about you."

"And why do you like this quality of mine?"

"Challenge."

"Challenge?"

"You give me challenge in my life and that's what makes it so exciting."

She smiled and then the taxi came to a stop. "We're here!" Casey shouted.

"Hey, hey. Calm down okay." He paid the taxi driver and they exited the car. Their feet hit grass and then Casey asked, "Where are we?"

"We're on a very high cliff."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and I was planning on bungee jumping but I knew you wouldn't want to."

"Well, yeah, you know I'm afraid of heights."

"Yeah, so all you have to do is not look down."

"Don't worry I won't so why are we here then?"

They made their way up to the very top and Casey saw the sunset hovering over the water. Her mouth was slightly open and she just stared at the view in awe.

"To watch the sunset."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Oh Derek! That's so romantic! I've never seen anything like this! It's so beautiful!"

She sat down on the grass and he just stared at her, "Yes you are."

"What did you say Derek?"

"Oh, umm, nothing."

"Okay, come here."

She patted the spot next to her and he smirked and sat down next to her. After a few minutes of silence, Casey rested her head on his shoulder and he looked at her and smiled.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you that I missed this feeling?"

"I don't think so...what feeling?"

"You know the feeling you get like when you're on cloud nine or something, like you're walking on air, but like a funny feeling in your stomach. The feeling of falling in love."

"Yeah I know that feeling, why?"

"I'm starting to feel it again."

He looked at her and she took her head off his shoulder and looked back at him. She smiled at him and she rested her head on his shoulder again and closed her eyes. He took his eyes off her and looked back at the sunset and smiled. So his plan was working, even on him. He was still in love with her but he started to get that feeling again. He hasn't felt this way ever since Casey's thirteenth birthday. He was falling in love with her all over again.

Before he knew it, he heard a soft snoring. He looked at Casey and saw her fast asleep on his shoulder. He smirked and he laid her down gently. He laid down next to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist and he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

Casey woke up, it was pitch black. She breathed in and smelt AXE. She lifted her head a little and saw Derek fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled and then realized that she was facing Derek's neck. Her purse was off to the side so she gently reached for her cell phone and looked at the time. 11:51 PM. Her eyes widened and she put her phone back in her purse before she gently shook Derek awake.

"Derek, Derek, wake up." She said in a singsong voice.

"Mmmmm...but I don't wanna wake up Nora."

Casey started laughing, "Nora? You mean my mom Nora?"

Derek quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Did I say Nora?"

"Yeah you did."

"I'm sorry, she just does that all the time back at home, but I usually ignore her a little while after."

"Okay, well what are we doing now?"

"Well, that depends. What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight."

"Okay, then we better start heading back then."

"Fine."

"Why, you want to stay up here?"

"No not anymore really."

"Okay then, let's go.

They got up and Casey grabbed her purse. She started to follow him a different way, "Umm...Derek? Where are we going?"

"We're going back to the condo."

"But this isn't the same way back."

"I know, this way shorter than the drive up there."

She stopped walking, "What?" He asked.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

She glared at him, trying to bite back a smile.

"Maybe not."

"Just forget that I even said any of that."

"Okay."

She walked next to him and then she felt him hold her hand. She looked up at him and smiled and then blushed. "Are you blushing?"

"Pfft...no...of course not...maybe...yeah."

"Aw, you don't have to hide anything, you're cute when you blush and get all flustered, c'mere."

She walked closer to him and he kissed her head. Then he whispered, "You don't have to be ashamed about anything. You look perfect just the way you are. Perfect enough for me."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and they stopped walking and he held both of her hands, "Okay, I don't know if you knew this but..."

"But what?"

* * *

"Edwin stop pushing! I can't see!"Lizzie said.

Edwin just ignored her and continued to look out the window with his binoculars. "Can you find them?"

"No, but I do see two people standing on the shore, I'm not sure it's them though."

"Whatever, their supposed to be home by now!"

"Well, what do you expect, their teenagers!"

Lizzie, Edwin!" Nora started, "What did I say about spying! You guys can talk in one of your guys' rooms. Just not in here, they could be home any second now. And trust me you'll find out what happened on their date in the morning. Now go to bed!"

""Fine!""

Nora went back into her room and Lizzie and Edwin walked into Lizzie and Casey's room.

"Edwin what are you doing in here?"

"I am staying in here."

"Why?"

"Who knows what they might do in my room when they come back."

"Good point, fine. But this is only for one night-"

"Thank you!"

"Wait I'm not done yet...you can only stay in her if-"

"If what?"

"If you sleep on the floor."

"What! No way! Why can't I just sleep on Casey's bed!?"

"Her stuff is on it."

"Oh yeah, huh? Well, why can't I sleep in your bed?"

"Because I'm sleeping in it! Duh!"

"Ugh, fine. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Good, 'cause you deserve to be down there."

"Shut up."

"Good night too you too bro."

Lizzie immediately fell asleep and Edwin grabbed a pillow and a blanket and fell asleep on the the hard wooden floor.

* * *

He sighed and they stopped walking and he held both of her hands, "Okay, I don't know if you knew this but..."

"But what?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. But I hope it was worth the wait. I know the date was pretty short but oh well. Review please!**

**-Kristina**


	9. You and Your Hand

**Again, sorry for the long update, I'm a procastinator and plus school just started so things have been mumbo jumbo lately. Well, I'm gonna cut to the chase and begin the story. And after this chapter, there will only be one chapter left and when I'm done, I'll be working on Extraordinary and I'll post an epilogue for Disneyland instead of a sequel. Well, back to the chapter.**

* * *

Derek's eyes went downcast to their feet as he tried to tell Casey how he really felt. Words kept on forming in his mouth but he didn't have enough courage to let it out. "Derek? Are you okay? I've been waiting for you to say something for the past eight minutes." 

He looked up again and breathed in deeply. "Okay Case. This past week, has been amazing even though we fought a few times. But there was a reason why I said no to you that other day. One, my dad didn't want me to tell you so I had to lie."

Casey smiled, "Are you sa-"

"Wait, let me finish. And secondly, I knew if I looked at you, you would automatically see that I was lying and that I really did love you. And yes Casey Macdonald, I do love you."

She just smiled back at him with her eyes opening and closing dreamily upon him. "Umm...Case? Right now would be a good time to say something 'cause you're breaking my heart here."

She just smiled bigger and pounced on him. She did it so forcefully, they both fell back on the sand. He just smirked at her answer and said, "You know, this is sorta like a dream I had, except we were on a bed."

"Ugh, do you have to ruin the moment?" He started to laugh and soon enough, she started to laugh too. Then she whispered to him, "I love you too Derek Venturi." He smiled a real genuine smile and she kissed him gently. He kissed her back and then he rolled over so that she was now under him. As soon as they were into it, Derek pulled back. "We should get back to condo now."

"Why? I like your company."

"Well, I see that I'm rubbing off of you now aren't I?"

"I guess you are."

"Well, you can enjoy my company in my room tonight. We've got a lot of things to make up for." He winked right after he said it. Casey raised an eyebrow and said, "A lot of things huh?" He nodded then she said, "Well, what are we waiting for then?" She asked seductively. He smirked and then gave her a chaste kiss and then quickly got up and took her hand. He pulled her up from the ground and they ran back to the condo hand-in-hand with big smiles on their faces.

They reached the front door and Derek slowly opened the door, careful to not make any noise. As soon as it opened, enough for both of them to walk in, Derek walked through and pulled Casey along with him. They tip-toed to Derek and Edwin's room and Derek opened the door slowly, just like he did with the front door. He poked his head in, still holding on to Casey, as if she were about to escape him.

"Edwin?"

No answer came back, but he had to make sure he wasn't there so he repeated his brother's name, "Edwin?" Again no answer came back so Derek smirked and walked in with Casey trailing behind him. "There's no one here, so the coast is clear. Hey that rhymes." He said as wrapped her in an embrace. She smacked him and ignored the last comment. "Good." Derek went over to the door and began to close it. But before it closed all the way, Derek said, "Now where were we?"

* * *

Casey woke up the next morning, not even lifting an eyelid. Something hard, but not really hard, and smooth was pressed against her cheek. At first she didn't know what it was until she did open her eyes and there, she saw Derek's sleeping figure next to her, well, it was his chest until she looked up. She was about to freak out and wonder why she was laying in bed, naked, with him until last nights events came rushing back to her. She smiled to herself, knowing she got the person she wanted most again. Derek was back in her life, as her boyfriend, her best friend, and her...step brother. She knew it was wrong but they were together before so she guessed that it didn't matter that much at this point in time. 

Casey snapped out of her deep thinking and looked up at Derek again. He was still sleeping. She smiled again and brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed it slowly. He stirred slightly and then stopped again. Casey brought her head up to his and then she kissed his forehead and then went down to his nose and then to his lips. She was pulling back until she felt something grab her wrist and pull her back down into another kiss.

Yes, that something was obviously Derek. When she pulled back, she blushed when she realized that Derek had been awake the entire time. "Good morning beautiful." She smiled and then blushed once again. "What, I don't get a good morning handsome?" She rolled her eyes, he was being obnoxious again, but that was one quality she loved about him. "Good morning handsome."

He smirked and then rolled over so that he would be on top of her. He kissed her and what soon was to be a short kiss was a heated make out session. They were soon interrupted when something banged on their door. Two voices were soon followed after the bangs. The first one was Lizzie,

"Casey! Derek! Mom and George wants everyone in the kitchen for breakfast in ten minutes!"

"See Liz, I told you they were going to be doing _something_ in my room when they came home."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just hurry up guys!"

After they were done talking, the two preteens walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Casey and Derek made their way to the kitchen, in their pajamas, so their parents wouldn't know what happened last night but from the looks on their faces, they knew that they already found out. Casey started, "H-Hey guys...umm...what's up?" 

Everyone in the kitchen was smiling except for Casey and Derek. Then Derek asked, "Why are you guys smiling?" Nora shrugged, "We're just happy you two are together, and you don't look mopey anymore, you sorta look happy and fairly conservative...but why?" Casey blushed and then smiled and hid her face a little. Derek put an arm around her and said, "That's a good question because...nothing...happened last night...well, we had a very very nice _chat_ last night."

George started laughing, "Yeah, I'm sure it was _very_ nice, because I'm starting to wonder what that thing is on both of your necks." Casey and Derek looked at each others necks and both clearly saw a hickey's form stamped on their necks. Derek started pointing at her neck with a smirk plastered on his face, "Y-You have a...a hi-"

"I know Derek! 'Cause you have one too!"

They both turned back to their family and they both tried to explain what happened but their parents shushed them. They just stared at them.

"Look you two, we all know what happened last night. Edwin and Lizzie said they heard..._things_...last night. But what's more important is the ground rules we're setting when we get back home." said George. Nora interrupted him, "Wait Georgie, Derek, can I ask you something?"

Derek nodded. "Did you use a condom last night?"

Both Derek and Casey turned red, "Pfft...umm...uhh...umm...haha...uhh...yeah."

Nora smiled and then nodded for George to continue. "Okay, Rule one, keep everything PG in the house got it? Means no making out when we come home, do that on your own time privately. Rule two, If you two ever break up, I'm not saying that you will, but if you guys do, please be nice to each other and no fights...well in the house. And rule three...what's rule three again?"

Nora smacked him and she finished for him, "You guys have to be in your assigned rooms by midnight on school nights and you ca-"

"Midnight!?" Derek yelled, "That's it?"

"Do you want it to be ten?"

"On second thought, midnight sounds great."

"That's what I thought. And that's all the rules we came up with and we're not making a no sex rule because we already know that you two already had it more than once."

Derek smirked, "True."

Casey hit his chest and glared at him. "What? We both know it's true." She smiled and buried her head in her hands and shook her head.

* * *

The Macdonald Venturi clan ended up staying another month for vacation and Derek and Casey didn't have to make their relationship a secret anymore. Today was the first day of school and the two teens still had to surprise everyone at school, including, Sam and Emily. They both stopped in front of the school doors and Derek looked down at Casey, "You ready for this?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, I've been waiting too long." He smirked and they kissed each other once more before grabbing each others hand and walking inside. Everytime they rounded a corner, more and more whispers filled the halls and soon enough, clapping erupted and everyone was cheering, glad to see the old couple together again.

They made their way to Derek's locker with big smiles on their faces and there, next to his locker, were two other people, Sam and Emily and they too had big smiles on their faces. Emily crossed her arms, "Well, I see what they said was true.

"Jeez, news really does travel fast." Casey said, still holding Derek's hand. "Yeah, you huys could have said something!" Sam said. "What, and spoil the surprise? I don't think so." Derek finished. Sam and Emily rolled their eyes, said goodbye and went off to their class.

Casey leaned against the lockers and Derek leaned down and gave her another kiss before they both walked to class hand-in-hand. Life was great again, and both Derek and Casey knew that nothing, no situation, and nobody, could tear them apart.

* * *

**Well, how was the chapter. Good? Bad? Well, I'm going to be putting up an epilogue, hopefully soon and then soon...my story will be coming to an end. Review please!**

**-Kristina**


	10. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue, hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! (By the way, this chapter is twelve years into the future)**

* * *

Derek stepped through the front door with three children trailing behind him. Yes, the were his if you hadn't already guessed. He put his hockey bag down and the kids copied him and put down their backpacks next to his. The three immediately sat on the couch and the youngest girl, Hannah, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The other two, Ryan, the eldest and only boy, and Cierra, the middle child, both stared at the TV screen which flashed their favorite show for the seventeenth time that week. Derek laughed and asked, "Don't you kids have homework to do?" No response came back, for they were too occupied the TV. He just shook his head and walked into the kitchen to look for his wife. 

When he walked in the kitchen, she was nowhere in sight. His eyebrows furrowed, she was usually getting stuff ready for dinner at that time. "Casey!?" He went out of the kitchen and upstairs to their bedroom. She wasn't there either so he went back downstairs and into the backyard. There she was sitting on the bench and staring at the sunset. Apparently, his presence wasn't known yet so he shut the door and she wipped her head around and faced him. She gave him a small smile and patted the spot next to her, indicating him to sit next to her. He walked to the spot and sat down and faced her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I was just thinking of the days when we were in high school and college and all those other wonderful days." He smirked, "Oh yeah? And what wonderful days would that be?" He asked as he played with the wedding band on her finger. She smiled and said, "Like the day you asked me to be your girlfriend, and when we went on that hectic vacation to California with our family, and the day you asked me to marry you, and our wedding." He smiled warmly at her and kissed her gently before continuing. "Those were the days huh?"

She quietly nodded and said, "And the three wonderful days we had our children." He laughed, "Yeah, it was wonderful but those three kids are a pain in the ass." She laughed too and wrapped her arms around one of his arms. "They may be a pain in the ass but their our pain in the ass's." He nodded with a smile, "And remember Nora and dad's reaction when they found out that I asked you to marry me?" She leaned towards him more, "Yeah, they approved of us but they never expected us to be engaged at seventeen."

"Yeah, but everything turned out great in the end...do you think we should tell the three rodents what really happened to us twelve years ago?" She bit her lip and thought. Then she looked up at him, "Someday, when they can really understand." He looked down at her and kissed her again, "I agree." She got up and grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the kitchen. "What do you think we should have for dinner?" she asked, starting to get figety. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Umm...I don't know, I'll have anything the kids will have, umm...are you okay?"

She nodded and said, "You know, I'll just make some mac 'n cheese." He dismissed the topic and sat down on one of the barstools, "You know Case, you should really get a job." She turned around from the stove and stared at him with a skeptical look on her face, "Pfft...with you playing for the Leafs, and our four children to take care of, I'm not sure I'll have enough time for a job." She turned back to the stove and when no respone came back she turned back around. Derek had a confused look on his face. "What?" she asked. He pointed at her, "You just said, four children...is there something you're not telling me?" She sighed and closed her eyes. "Okay, I'm just going to come right out and tell you this." He just waited for her to go on. "I'm pregnant." Derek almost fell out of the chair but he kept his grip on the counter and stared at her with his mouth agape.

"Y-y-you're pregnant?" He asked. She nodded and he sprung from his chair and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately over and over again. When he finally let go, he asked, "When did you find out?" She smiled at him, because of his happy reaction and said, "A little over three months ago." His smile that he had on grew bigger and then he asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy." she said. "Have you thought of a name?" She shook her head and said, "I was kinda hoping you would think of a name." He let go of her and thought, "Hmm...how about Andrew...Andrew Scott Venturi?" She smiled brightly and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "That sounds like a great name." she whispered.

After their conversation, Derek left the kitchen to get the kids so Casey could finish making their dinner. After dinner, the kids all went upstairs to do their homework and Casey and Derek both got ready for bed. Casey was in the bed first and Derek was just getting out of the bathroom. He smiled upon her and said, "There's my beatiful wife." as he climbed into bed with her. She giggled as he kissed her from her lips to her neck and then he whispered to her stomach, "And my next son." She laughed and brought his lips to hers with her hand. Right after that though, the door flew open and there revealed Hannah, holding onto her teddy bear. They quickly broke upart and Casey asked, "What are you still doing up sweetie?" The little girl sat at the end of their bed and she said, "I had a bad dweam, can daddy wead me a bedtime stowy?" Derek looked at Casey and whispered, "Never have any privacy." He turned back to Hannah and said, "Of course I will Banana." He picked her up and she giggled and said, "Daddy! My name is Hannah!" He looked hurt, "But I thought you loved your nickname!?" She giggled again and said, "I was just kidding daddy!" He started to laugh, "I thought you were being serious there Banana."

Casey was reading her book after ten minutes and Derek barged into the room. She smiled and put her book down as he climbed back into the bed. "Now where were we?" he asked seductively. "I think we were right here." she said before she brought her lips to his. But after about another half hour of making out and Derek protesting about having sex becuse he thought that it would be too dangerous for the baby even though Casey told him it was okay.

He wrapped her in his arm and said, "I love you Case." She smiled and leaned against his chest before saying, "I love you too Derek." Derek reached next to him and turned off the lights before going to sleep.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Well, there you go! It's the end! Well, thanks for all your review, I really appreciated them! Look for my new story _Extraordinary _and an epilogue of _Disneyland_. Well, I hope to write soon.**

**-Kristina**


End file.
